R.A.Z.E !
R.A.Z.E! Abbreviation (Retinal.Acupunture.Zeal.Enhancer) is an American manga that was created in October of 2012. Plot R.A.Z.E. takes place in the city of Tokyo, Japan and the United States of America.Every one or two years, over 50+ gangs representing their country or city compete in an annual tournament to determine the top gang in the world. In almost every human being throughout the world there is R.A.Z.E matter. R.A.Z.E matter is physical and mental energy,it contributes high levels of adrenaline and strength to one's mind.There are many different forms of R.A.Z.E. a human can have. There are element based R.A.Z.E. that not only strengthen the use of the specific element, it also lets the bearer control the element freely with no limitations.Special atom matter is needed to use elemental R.A.Z.E. and without it one's body can rip apart from the brute force it has on the core in the human body. The story starts with Chad Narasaki and Nellie Fujioka leaving their homes to join the Z-Enforcer Gang in Tokyo, Japan. Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang plans an attack on the Z-Enforcers. Kyoka and the Meteor Girls team up with Blake and Marlene to fend off the first set of Alpha's attackers...... The war with Alpha gets more and more intense as they come. Stronger members attack the Z-Enforcers,injuries affect the gang and Chad is unsure of his future as a Gangster. Soon after the war,Chad takes a trip to New Orleans, Louisiana to receive training from Blake and Marlene.They believe he can achieve peace within every gang on the planet.Blake teaches Chad some more techniques on his headphones,while Marlene lectures him on his bravery and how he should never show fear to the enemy during combat. Characters In R.A.Z.E! There are a variety of characters in the series representing their respective gangs and alliances. Z-Enforcer gang Chad Narasaki- The 12-year-old main protagonist of the series,he's a calm,mellow,and positive 7th grader born in Tokyo,Japan. Chad and his best friend Nellie Fujioka join the Z enforcer gang to deliever peace and order to the earth. Nellie Fujioka- a 13-year-old tom boy, is the second main protagonist of the series,she is Chad Narasaki's childhood friend,she deeply cares for chad and is often angered whenever he's hurt.Her R.A.Z.E abilities specialize in hyperactive sonic teleportation.Nellie appears to have an obvious crush on Blake Sukizo,though he is unaware of this. Plaxico Kentaro- is a 15-year-old tough,street brawler.He's currently the Z enforcers' top gang member in close combat. Bailey Chavez-is a foreign exchange student from Long Island,California,she's a 12-year-old specialist in mind tricks and telekinesis.She appears to have a deep liking toward Chad. Blake Sukizo -is a 17-year-old member of the Z enforcer gang,his job is to recruit new members every two weeks (according to him). Blake has a younger sister by the name of Jade Finnigan. Jade Finnigan-is a 15-year-old member of the Z enforcer gang,she goes by her and Blake's mother's maiden name due to her hatred towards their father. Zeke Arnie- is a 9-year-old foreign exchange student, born in Brooklyn,New York,this kid is a natural fighter and will do anything to get his hands dirty. Hisa Hitachiin- is a 17-year-old captain of squad C,representing the Z-enforcer gang. Bachiko Hitachiin- is a 7-year-old leader of the Z-enforcer gang's B squad she is the baby sister of Hisa,much like her,Bachiko is tough,patient,and mature for her age.Unlike her sister who was born in Tokyo,she was born in America, growing up in Miami,Florida and New York City.Bachiko has a passion for music and is a fantastic singer,which is one of her abilities in battle,she controls Oogoe the sound R.A.Z.E spirit. Oscar- is a member of the Z-enforcer gang. He's known as the "Drama-Queen" of the organization. Marlene- is a 14-year-old member of the Z-enforcer gang, she is famous for her fighting skills and is well known for being EXTREMELY grumpy,she later joins Chad's squad.She considers Chad as her best friend and always looks out for him. Vanessa- is a 14-year-old member of the Z-enforcer gang,a member of squad H. K.U.S.H gang Zeyn Pollard- is a 11-year-old member of the Kush gang in Chicago,Illinois.She's a specialist in close combat,she sees Plaxico as her idol. Mario Howard- is a 19-year-old member of the K.U.S.H gang,he's a guns expert much like A.T, he can transform his pistols into dual cannons that connect to his arms.He is the legal guardian of Zeyn,but sees her more like a little sister than a daughter. Taichi Shou- is a 16-year-old member of the K.U.S.H gang,he specializes in flying techniques. Cristina Narasaki- is the 9-year-old co-captain of the K.U.S.H gang Squad S. Much like her older brother Chad, she is one of the many R.A.Z.E Headphone users. Temon Joseph- is a 23-year-old member of the K.U.S.H gang's Squad S. Suzana Totora- is a 15-year-old captain of the K.U.S.H gangs Brawler Rank (rookie gangsters) Academy and a current member of the K.U.S.H gang Squad S.Totora appears to have a close relationship with Taichi Shou. Niall Pilsen- is a 15-year-old Brawler Rank Academy graduate and a member of the K.U.S.H gang's Squad S K.T.M/ Blood Knife gang Bravo - is a 27-year-old leader of the current top gang in the world it is named K.T.M,he is a devious,cold-blooded killer and will stop at nothing for his gang to retain their title as top gang.A.T is a guns expert,his ability can allow him to create portals and select any gun,grenade,bazooka,sword,or any other weapon of his choosing from any dimension. Kido- is the 26-year-old general of the K.T.M,he has a weird,feminine,unorthodoxed personality but is a tough pyschopath in many,many ways.He specializes in all elements in R.A.Z.E. D.J Deaf- is an elite member of the notorious Blood Knife gang,he believes that Japan and America would be a better place if the Z enforcer gang were disbanded. Sabi Tetra- is a 21-year-old member of the K.T.M gang, she's an expert in sensing R.A.Z.E energy and has a few Retinal abilities. She has a close friendship with Kido and Bravo.She knew them since she was an infant. Jared Ford- is a 29-year-old member of the Blood Knife gang,he specializes in creating illusions. Jasper Tatsu- is a 17-year-old member of the Bood Knife gang.He has a weird obsession with mushrooms. Dianne Tiaga- is the eldest of the Blood Knife gang middle class council at 29.She uses foating orbs as a self-defense. Dehan Deaf- is the adoptive son of D.J Deaf, he is known as one of the strongest members of the blood-knife gang. Brookville gang Bono Suoh- is the 35-year-old boss of the Brookville gang,much like A.T,he believes in making it to the top and will kill anyone who stands in his way,not even his gang's rivals,the Z-enforcer gang. Edward Clair- is a 19-year-old member of the Brookville gang who is second in command. Navi Ochco- is a 16-year-old member of the Brookville gang,she stands third in command. Planton Murray- is the youngest of the Brookville gang council at 15,he's also a member of Brookville's special black-ops squad. Nino Sandoval- is a 21-year-old member of the Brookville gang,and the leader of it's team A. He has a twin sister in the gang as well,her name: Nina Sandoval. Nina Sandoval- is a member of the Brookville gang and the twin sister of Nino Sandoval. Hell Road gang Tsubasa Yasu-is a member of the Hell Road gang. He is a specialist in elasticity and flying. He has been bumped up to the gang's Interim Underboss due to the current one's strange absence... Jessica Westbrook - is a 16 year old member of the Hell Road gang.she holds romantic feelings for Tsubasa. The Gamma gang EZI- is the 7th boss of the Gamma gang. Hina Tatsuki- is the 13-year-old Underboss of the Gamma gang. Tunoni Speeder- is the 17-year-old captain of the Gamma gang's Squad A. Milee Tsung- is Tunoni's childhood friend and current girlfriend. At 16, she and Tunoni are the only teenagers in their squad (Their youngest squad member,Jodie Reno being only 5). Jodie Reno- is a 5-year-old member of the Gamma gang's Squad A. Mark Blade (36)- is a member of the Gamma gang's Squad A, he is the adoptive uncle of Jodie Reno, his sister adopting Reno as a baby. Jas' Vargas- is the eldest of the Gamma gangs Squad A at 41. The Beta gang The Beta Boss- Currently unamed. Although, he has a slight resemblence of Ezi (the Gamma gang's Boss),and Juo Sarita ( the Alpha gang's UnderBoss). The Alpha gang Juo Sarita- is the current Boss of the Alpha gang and is currently the youngest Boss in the gang's history. He is dating Ayano Yoshida, one of the members of the Alpha gang. The Mono-Ridge Mafia Lyon Kazushi- is the 25-year old 6th Don of the world famous Mono-Ridge Mafia. Valerie Vu'- is a 15-year-old girl. She is Lyon's trusted Underboss. Vu' was born in Chile,and grew up in Paris. Elizabeth Berry- is a 19-year-old member of the Mono-Ridge Mafia. Vanlis Diamontopolous-is an 18-year-old Spy of the Mono-Ridge Mafia. Diego Marill- is a 23 year old member of the Mono-Ridge Mafia. Battle Futoria gang Johnathan Fargo- is the 28-year-old 9th boss of the Battle Futoria gang. Fernandez- is the 18-year-old Underboss of the Battle Futoria gang. Misame Amane- is a 15-year-old Brawler of the Battle Futoria gang, currently a member of the gang's squad A. Jacoby Normia- is a 16-year-old member of Battle Futoria. Maya Elsbury- is the 16-year-old Don of the Battle Futoria's Brawler squad, and currently a member of the gangs squad A. The Creed X gang Syther (30) - is the current Boss of the Creed X gang. Mason Worth- is the current Under Boss of the Creed X gang. Shakira Eve (18)- is the leader of Creed X's squad S. Spanish Hawks Nation Rums- Kush- M.J- Kamiko Mayumi- The Nation of The Negatives Gotham Left 4 Dead AZBT R.A.Z.E Animal Seals Cordinon Suzuki- is the 9th Leopard seal,and is currently hosted by Bailey Chavez,he is shown to have a deep fondness for Bailey and informs her about anything that happens around the globe. Tora- is the main Tiger animal seal who shares her genes with Frida Rivera. Doragan- is the main Dragon animal seal who shares his genes with Takeshi Kazuko. Byakko- is the main White Tiger animal seal his host is currently unknown. Taka- is the main Hawk animal seal, her host is currently unknown. Seiryu- is the main Azure Dragon seal, her host is Hisa Hitachiin. Tazmanian Devil- is the main animal seal, Bachiko Hitachiin is it's true identity. R.A.Z.E powers and Attacks Chad Narasaki- R.A.Z.E: Sound Attacks (Normal): Sound Wave,Sound Bite,Sound Blast. Headphone abilities: Sound Elite Headphone Armor Elite Magma Blast Elemental Phones Category:Manga